


a fangirl's dream come true

by AceOfCaydes01



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV First Person, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfCaydes01/pseuds/AceOfCaydes01





	1. Chapter 1

It was my first evening in London, and I didn’t want to spend it alone. I’d finally decided to take my dream vacation and had traveled to the city for a week. I was staying with my best friend, who was working in the city. I wandered the streets almost aimlessly until I came across a mystery dinner theater. The thought of it intrigued me, and I couldn’t resist.

“Dinner for one?” The man at the counter asked as I approached cautiously. “Yes.” I said before I could stop myself. “£5. It’s ladies’ night.” He said dryly, as if he’d rather be anywhere else. I handed over the note and he said “This way.” Turning and waiting for me to put my hand on his shoulder before leading the way down into the pitch dark theater. I sat as I felt a chair come behind me, and I jumped in surprise.

“Is someone there?” A male voice called out, and I gasped aloud.

“Yes. I’m here.” I whispered, this was suddenly out of my comfort zone.

“Hi. “ he said as he reached out and took my hand in his in the dark.

“Hi.” I replied, grasping his hand.

“I’m T-” he began.

“Shh. I don’t think we should exchange names. It’s not like we’re ever going to see each other again.” I said quietly, squeezing his hand.

“First initials only, then?” He asked, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

“E.” I whispered breathlessly, he pulled me to him as our fingers interlocked, I inhaled deeply and was immediately under the spell of his cologne. All I could think about was having his hands all over me, right here in the theater.

“T.” He growled in my ear, his hands lewdly roaming my body as if he could read my thoughts. My fingers gripped in his hair, which was curly and down past his ears as he pressed his lips to my neck, I could feel the coarse hair of his beard and goatee. He growled into me as I ground my hips into his, my eyes rolling back as he bit into me. He skimmed my skirt up as his hands scaled my thighs, and I gasped as he hastily ripped through my tights and panties. He hesitated for a moment as if asking for permission, to which I managed to say “Yes.” hoarsely before he slipped inside me easily and soon his hips were thrusting into mine, his hand pulling my head back as his fingers tangled in my hair. We went harder and faster until he grunted and thrust deep inside me, the resulting throbbing sending me over the edge, groaning “Fuck!” as pleasure washed over my body.

I heard him snicker and he whispered “shh!” as he gently put his hand over my mouth. Our bodies shook with silent laughter for minutes afterward as we kept each other lapsing into silent giggles. Finally, we both collapsed, breathing hard as we heard the play hastily resume. He groaned softly in my ear as he pulled out of me. I heard him zip up his zipper before his hands scaled my body, this time smoothing out my dress before we broke apart. We sat down in our seats, clapping moments after everyone else as the play concluded. I took in deep breaths, glad no one could see the grin on my face, or the blush on my cheek. We were guided back into the dimly light lobby at random, helped into our coats if we checked one and were gently guided to the exit. It was all over before you knew what was happening. I blinked lazily, raising a hand to signal a taxi, gladly sinking into the first one that stopped. I remember murmuring my address before I fell asleep. I awoke moments later when we stopped in front of my apartment, I paid my fare before dragging myself up four flights of stairs to my apartment. I absentmindedly dug around in my coat pocket for my keys when I came across a slip of paper. I almost discarded it immediately, before I saw handwriting I didn’t recognize.

‘ _In case you ever want to know my name_ ’ -T with a phone number, I was suddenly much more awake. I dug my keys out of my pocket, slamming the door behind me as I put his number in my phone, my finger hovering the green button to activate the call. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the time and put my phone to sleep. I put my phone, my keys and the slip of paper back in my pockets before falling into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke an indeterminable bit of time later to the smell of sausage frying in a pan, and someone humming as they whisked eggs. I was in clean pajamas between clean sheets, it even felt like my hair had been washed. 

“Jess?” I asked groggily as I sat up, appreciating the softness of the pajamas as my head began to spin. 

“You’re awake! Hi!” Jess said loudly as she bounded in and jumped next to me in bed, her voice about two octaves louder than it needed to be. Jess was petite with long curly black hair and baby blue eyes that were always framed by her dark square glasses. She routinely sang, as loudly and off key as possible, to get her point across. She was my best friend, and she was the only one who knew about my drug problem. 

“Quieter, please, Jess.” I said, wincing as we collided, both figuratively and literally. 

“Hello beautiful.” Jess whispered before leaning in to kiss my cheek. 

“Hi. Did you wash my hair?” I asked, used to her lack of boundaries. 

“I had to, you had vomit in it. I had to clean you up, don’t you remember?” Jess asked, looking into my eyes as she brushed my hair behind my ear. 

“No. I - don’t remember.” I said quietly, my body going numb as I tried to remember and only came up with a blank. 

“I washed your clothes, they’re in the dryer now. Are you hungry?” Jess asked as she went back into the kitchen, I could hear her frying the eggs and getting plates out of the dishwasher. I smiled as I lay there thinking about last night, and about the phone number waiting for me to call. The result being Jess’ words sinking in several seconds after she said them. 

“My pockets! Did you empty my pockets?” I gasped as I shot up in bed. 

“Your keys are in the bowl by the door and your phone is charging.” Jess sang loudly, indicating my nightstand as she came back with two plates of food. 

“The slip of paper, Jess. What about the slip of paper?” I asked urgently as she sat down next to me in bed. 

“There was no slip of paper.” Jess replied quietly, her brows knitting together in frustration. I jumped out of bed and bounded into the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the dryer. I wrenched the door open, took my coat out and dug my hands into the pockets, coming out with the mangled pulp that used to be the slip of paper, the ink on it long since dissolved.

“Did I do something wrong? I feel like I did something wrong.” Jess said quietly as she came in behind me. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Jess. It was my fault.” I murmur, letting it slip through my fingers to the floor before leaning on the counter for support as my body threatened to collapse out from under me.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened? Talk to me." Jess said, kneeling beside me as I sank to my knees, trying to hide my crushing disappointment.

"I went to a mystery dinner theater last night... and I... met this really nice guy. When I got home, I had his number on a piece of paper in my pocket. I don't even know how it got there." I said quietly, I glanced up at Jess and saw her eyes widen as the realization of what happened hit her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see it, I swear I didn't!" Jess wailed, and I couldn't the despair in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't do it on purpose. If it was meant to be, it will be. I'll go back to the theater. Let's eat since you so kindly made breakfast." I said, hugging Jess as I tried to reassure myself that I would find him again. We were both quiet as we ate, Jess was still mortified at what she'd done, no matter how many times I tried to reassure her. I was trying to remember my way back to the theater, only now realizing how out of it I'd been. 

I went out later that day and by trial and error, I found my way back to the theater. I couldn't suppress a smile as I pushed inside and saw the same guy from last night at the counter.

"Back so soon?" he asked me dryly, barely looking up from the paperback he was reading. 

"Uh, yeah. I was hoping you could help me." I say, pleased that this gave him a reason to look at me properly.

"You want to know who I sat you with last night." he said, and I almost jumped over the counter to kiss him. 

"Yes!" I squealed, my heart doing a frantic dance against my ribs.

With a sigh like he didn't anything better to do, he took out his book and opened it up to last night's page. Even upside down, I could see columns of table numbers, times, dates, names, and occasionally contact numbers if they placed a reservation over the phone. I watched as his finger ran down the columns, coming to a stop. 

"I'm afraid that's a no can do." He said briskly before snapping the book shut, barely giving me a glance before going back to his book like this wasn't a big deal.

"What? Why not?" I snapped, losing a hold on my patience with this guy. 

"He didn't give a name." he said shortly, turning the page in his book with a flourish. "Or a contact number." he snapped as I opened my mouth. 

"Well, thanks for all the help." I muttered as I left, feeling my heart sink.

I looked at my watch as I stood just outside the theater. It was still a few hours until it'd be the same time that I'd been at the theater the night before. I went to a coffee shop nearby, slurping down cup after cup as I waited for the time to tick by, the result being I was almost jumping out my skin with jitters by the time came. I stood nervously outside the theater, telling myself that I would know him when I saw him. I waited until the last showing, with no one jumping out at me. I returned every night, hopeful of a different result, and never got one. My mystery man, it seemed, was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

I sank into a deep depression, spending the rest of my time in London in a drug fueled haze. Heroin being my drug of choice, I relied on Jess heavily who did her best, I didn't know why she put up with me.

"Come out with me tonight to a work thing." Jess said to me, tucking the hair behind my ear as she sat down next to me on the bed. I was having a rare sober moment, having been too lazy to get out of bed.

"No, Jess." I muttered, rubbing my hands over my arms as chills racked my body.

"It's your last night in London, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you spend it in bed. Get in the shower." Jess said, putting a foot to my ass and nudging me out of bed and onto the floor.

"You're the worst friend, _ever_." I mumbled as I picked myself up and shuffled off to the shower.  We both knew she was anything but.

Jess' "work thing" ended up being a party at one of the trendier clubs. The music was too loud, and there were too many people. But there was also alcohol.

“Let me set you up on a date!” Jess gasped, dragging me toward the dance floor.

“Jess, no!” I gasped, digging my feet in as I pulled my hand out of her grasp. I knew letting her bring me to a party at a club should have been suspicious.

“I’ll go get him, then.” Jess said with a mischievous grin as she continued across the room, I could hear her enthusiastically greeting my mystery date.

“Fuck.” I groaned, my eyes rolling to the ceiling as I counted to ten.

“I’d know that groan anywhere.” A voice behind me said quietly, and my heart stopped, it was _him_.

“I didn’t think I’d ever hear your voice again.” I said hoarsely without turning around, hastily finishing the rest of my drink.

“You never called.” He said quietly as he set his drink down on the bar. I closed my eyes as I looked down at his long fingers, remembering them all over me, I gulped as I felt desire bloom deep inside me.

“I lost your number.” I whispered, keeping my eyes closed as he turned me to face him.

“I’ll be forever grateful that I was invited here tonight, then. I’m Tom.” He said, his voice suddenly all too familiar as he gently caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I gasped, my eyes flying open at the surprise contact, and I felt my mouth go dry as I looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

“You’re -” I started, but my mouth faltered, my eyes going wide as my brain screamed Tom Hiddleston! at me.

“I’m just a guy.” Tom said quietly, leaning against the bar as he took a sip of his drink, his eyes were still on me.

“Yes, I know that. I just didn’t expect, well, you.” I replied, signaling the bartender for another drink as I tried to not hyperventilate.

Tom turned to grab my glass as I reached out to give it back to the bartender. The glass was knocked out of my hand, the sound of everything deafened as my fingers tangled with Tom’s. He grinned at me victoriously as we stood there, he was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

“What’s your name?” Tom asked softly, squeezing my hand as he leaned in close, bringing me back to the present.

“Elise.” I stammered, reminding myself to breathe as my heart pounded in my throat.

“How very nice to meet you, Elise.” Tom said, emphasizing my name in his familiar low growl, and I felt the sensation travel directly downward.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” I said, feeling myself relax. There was no denying the connection between us as the rest of the party faded away as we chatted and laughed.

“Come back to my flat.” Tom said, looking around at the obvious signs of the party coming to an end.

“I can’t.” I whisper, trying, and failing to look away from his eyes.

“We’ve already slept together, don’t get modest on me now. Will you come?” He asked, his brows knitting together as he held out his hand.

“You did that on purpose.” I say suspiciously, my eyes narrowing as I took his hand. A grin spread across my face as I caught him grinning, and we both burst out laughing, drawing the attention of everyone remaining at the party, including Jess.

“Who’s your friend, Elise?” Jess asked, a hand on her hip as she studied Tom, not bothering to be subtle about it.

“Jess, this is Tom. Tom, this is my best friend, Jess.” I said, looking nervously between the two of them.

“How do you do?” Tom asked with his most charming smile as he extended his hand.

“Oh, you’re British. That’s interesting.” Jess said, her voice inches from hostile.

“Jess, just let it go. It’s okay.” I say, drawing her attention as I pull her to the side.

“Who is that guy?” Jess hisses at me, glaring across the room at Tom.

“Jess. He’s the guy I’ve been looking for. Now get out of my way and let me go do what I need to do.” I say, stepping away from her and going back to Tom. He helps me into my coat, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we leave and go in the direction of Tom’s flat.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Tom's apartment was surprisingly short, though it didn't much surprise me that he lived in central London. We pulled up in front of an inconspicuous two story duplex that could have belonged to anyone. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we stepped out into the cool night. There are a series of booming barks to greet us as soon as Tom unlocks the door and we walk in. "Bobby. You should be in your basket." Tom admonishes, bending down to pet a chocolate colored spaniel, who happily licks his face a few times before launching himself at me. I laugh, and pet him eagerly, not missing Tom's delight as he pulls him off of me. "Sorry, he gets excited. He's still a puppy." Tom says sheepishly, giving Bobby a bone, to which he promptly disappears with, off to the aforementioned basket, I suppose. 

"That's okay." I murmur as our eyes meet, and it's back, that unspoken connection. With a smile, he reaches out to me and pulls me to him. I close my eyes as our lips meet, tentative at first, and then they turn rough and demanding, his tongue invades my mouth; I am being consumed by him. He buries his face in my neck as he pushes me against the wall, his breath hot on my skin. I lean my head back, exposing more of myself, and he takes every inch; his hands roaming by body. His hands cup my face and he pulls away from me, his eyes blazing into mine; in one swift move he rips my shirt open, the buttons springing in every direction. He takes his shirt off as I add my bra to the pile on the floor, and he closes the distance between us, picking me up in his strong arms. I wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck as our lips meet once again with a fevered passion. He pins me to the wall, our bodies crushed together, his erection evident through his jeans, my heart skipping a beat. He presses his forehead to mine as our lips break apart, and I am captivated by his gaze, unable to look away. 

"Feel this, feel what you've done to me, it's unprecedented." Tom growls, and he takes my hand and puts it between us, on his erection; it responds to my touch and I gasp. My heart is in my throat as he sets me back on my feet and deftly starts to unbutton my jeans, sliding them off my hips and to the floor. 

"Why me?" I ask, not taking my eyes off him as he slowly takes off his jeans.

"I'm drawn to you in a way that surprises me, tell me you don't feel it..." he whispers huskily in my ear before taking my earlobe between his lips, goosebumps coat my skin and I feel the muscles deep in my belly clench, I bite my lip as a soft moan escapes my lips. "That's what I thought..." he says softly, kissing below my ear, down my neck, to each breast, down my belly, until he's on his knees in front of me. Our eyes lock as he reaches up and hooks a finger into my panties, pulling them down ever so slowly, and I'm practically writhing against the wall. A shudder runs through my body as he leans forward and kisses my hip, biting it softly as he eases my panties off one foot and then the other. He stands up slowly, his hands skimming over my body as he does so, I know he can feel the goosebumps on my skin, the thrum of my blood pounding in my veins. 

"You have a very beautiful body, I could spend all night memorizing every inch of it; but I think we have... other needs, don't you agree?" He asks, and I nod, noticing for the first time that he's standing naked in front of me. He slides on a condom before lifting me in his arms again, I don't even question where he got it from. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as he gets himself into position. "Ready?" He asks, his breath ragged, it reassures me that he's as affected by me as I am by him, I nod, and without another word he slowly slides into me, his breath hissing between his teeth as he buries himself. I moan as he slides his hands up by back, to my shoulders, pulling me down onto him, our hips grinding together. He kisses me deeply, his tongue parting my lips as he began to move inside me; I slid a hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, kissing him in earnest as pleasure begins to flood my body. My pleasure spiked as he began to move faster, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer. My fingers tightened in his hair as we went on and on, until suddenly I cried out a garbled version of his name as waves of pleasure rocked my body. I heard him inhale sharply and mutter “Fuck…” and then he stilled, panting hard, and I slowly began to relax against the wall, goosebumps coating my skin over the sheen of sweat between us. He puts a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me to him, kissing me roughly before turning and laying me on the bed, his body on top of mine, we were still connected in the most delicious way I’ve ever experienced. “I’m not done with you yet…” he whispers in my ear, and I feel a thrill run through me as well as the muscles in my belly clench. 

“I might need a minute…” I whisper, looking up into his blue eyes, I was always a sucker for blue eyes. 

“Take all the time you need, I'm in no hurry…” he replies huskily, planting soft kisses on my neck, I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation, and I feel him bite me gently, just hard enough to leave a mark. I push my hips up into his in response and I feel him begin to harden inside me. “You. Are. So. Delicious.” He says quietly, planting a kiss on a different part of my body every time he paused. 

“Nobody’s ever talked to me the way you have…” I murmur, running my fingers through his hair as I enjoy his kisses. 

“Then you haven’t been done any justice.” He growls quietly, bending down to kiss me, and I’m soon lost in them. Our kisses deepen with need and passion as he begins to move, this time with a slow and steady rhythm that I easily keep up with, pushing my hips up as he comes down on to me. I hug him to me as we move, slow and steady, full of intimacy that I never expected. I lay back as I feel my body tighten around him, his unrelenting rhythm pushing me further and further, I moan softly as I feel it coming. “That’s right, baby…” he growls huskily, speeding up only a fraction, but it’s enough to send me over the edge and I grip his shoulders, calling out his name as it rocks my body, it seems to go on and on, pleasure spreading through every inch of my body. He speeds up a bit more, and the pleasure is so good, it almost hurts. Finally, he stills and collapses on top of me, breathing hard. “Never, ever, has it ever been like that.…” He says quietly, kissing me gently before rolling off of me and bringing us under the covers. “You’re trembling…” he whispers into my ear as he pulls me to him, my back to his chest, I feel safe and warm wrapped up in his arms, my eyes suddenly heavy. 

“It’ll pass…” I reply, fighting to stay awake. 

“Go to sleep, love, you’ve earned it…” he says quietly, and as if he flipped a switch, I fall into a deep sleep, better sleep than I’ve gotten in years. 

I wake up later that morning to find him watching me sleep, a broad grin spreads across his face, and boy, is he handsome. 

“Good morning.” I say with a shy smile as memories of last night come flooding back to me, fueled by hormones and bourbon. 

“Good morning.” He replies, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. “I have to go soon, but I thought we could enjoy a shower first, and I owe you a shirt. I apologize about that.” He has with a wolfish grin that makes me think he’s anything but. 

“I would love a shower, what time is it?” I ask, sitting up slowly as he goes to the bathroom to turn the water on. 

“It’s almost noon.” He calls from the bathroom, and I almost have a heart attack, I was supposed to be at the airport at 10. “Whatever engagement you have can wait, and if it can’t, it’s not worth having.” He says quietly, correctly interpreting my thoughts. Suddenly, I didn't want to go home.

“You’re right.” I say, looking up at him, he's studying me intently, having thoughts of his own, that I only wish I could read. 

“Come.” He says quietly, holding out a hand to me, I take it, and he leads the way to the bathroom. We enter the shower, steam swirling all around us, and the air is charged with our close proximity to each other, he leans down and kisses me deeply before breaking away and grabbing the soap. He washes my front, slowly, methodically, his fingers caressing every inch of my skin as if he's trying to memorize it; I wash my hair as he turns me around, repeating the same process on my back, I have never known intimacy like this. As he finishes, I turn around and take the soap from him, repeating his own process over his broad chest, his thick, strong biceps, his rock hard abs. I turn him around to repeat the same process and note that his backside isn’t that bad, either. He rinses off and gets out, handing me a towel as he wraps a towel around his waist, it hangs off his him in a way that should be criminal, and I towel off before getting dressed. I pick up the tatters of my shirt and button it the best I can, catching another wolfish grin from Tom before he pulls his shirt over his head. He gives me his jacket to cover myself and it smells of an intoxicating mixture of cologne, body-wash, and Tom, I inhale deeply as we exit the apartment and into a waiting car. He takes my hand as we enter, and this all seems so surreal, and completely unlike me; which I know it is.


End file.
